Parental Units
by Atemu'sLotus
Summary: It is the happiest day of their lives until the fatherdaughter dance.  What will Winry do? Will she have to stand alone or will a certain someone save her? EdxWinry RoyxRiza Post COS ONESHOT Some language but hey that is Ed for ya!


Yo what is up? Me? Not much….I lie but hey no one really cares anyway.

So I was looking up some parental fics for FMA because they absolutely ADORABLE!! And I found out that there are very very very few. Ergo I took it upon myself to write one….kinda….somewhat…sorta…it really depends upon your definition…….

Weddings rock so that is our setting and of course it is a wedding between Ed and Winry because they are SOOOO cute together, as are Roy and Riza.

On with the show! (Which I do not own because no one got together in the anime!!!!!!!!!!)

----------------------------------------------------

Parental Units

It is the happiest day of their lives. Ed had finally proposed to Winry after he returned to their world for half a year. She duly accepted.

The wedding was perfect.

Winry wore her mother's wedding gown. It was a beautiful white gown that flowed with its owner's curves and fluid movements. Al had to wipe some drool from Ed's mouth as Winry came down the aisle with Granny Pinako.

And Ed was wearing a white tuxedo. Yes folks not black or heaven forbid, red but instead white.

Alphonse was his brother's best man and Schieska was the maid of honor.

Never had Amestris seen a more beautiful ceremony or a more joyful crowd. (Though it almost lost to Roy and Riza's wedding which happened two months before).

Everything was perfect and beautiful.

_Beautiful seems to be a reoccurring theme here._

Until…..

_Dang yo, now what? What could possibly go wrong?_

…the traditional father-daughter dance began.

Usually the bride's father leads her to the floor to dance one last dance with his little girl.

But Winry's father and mother died back during the war and Ed's parents were dead as well.

As people started to clear the floor for the bride Winry began to panic. She whipped her head around to look for anyone that could save her from the impending embarrassment. But no one was paying attention even Ed was out of sight.

'Oh no! What am I going to do?' thought Winry, 'Oh where is Ed? I can't dance all by myself. I wish my parents were still alive.' At the thought of her parents, tears began to well up in her eyes.

"No bride should cry on her wedding day unless she is crying for joy."

Winry jumped at the sudden interruption. She turned around so quickly that her hair hit a waiter in the face and he went down for the count. _How hard is that hair-spray?_

"R-r-roy?"

The onyx-eyed man smiled.

"Winry," Roy said as he took hold of her right hand, "Winry it is my entire fault that you have no dad to dance with right now and I-"

But he cut off when Winry put her index finger to his lips.

"Roy I know what happened and you know how I forgave you," Winry paused, "Well give or take a few years but eventually I have come to terms on what happened so please do not badger yourself. What matters right now is finding Granny Pinako so we can dan-"

Now it was Roy's turn to cut Winry off as he whisked her onto the dance floor and began to dance.

People applauded and laughed at the sentimental sight.

Ed sighed in relief as he watched by the edge of the dance floor.

"Good thing I got that Bastard in time. And now to find….ah." Ed made his way across the room to stand behind a new Mrs. Mustang.

He tapped her on her shoulder. Riza turned around to look straight into a pair of golden eyes.

"Miz Riza may I have this dance?" Ed asked.

A warm smile graced Riza's face.

"Why of course Edward, I would be honored." said Riza as she placed her hand in Ed's and walked towards the dance floor.

Soon Alphonse came onto the floor with his girlfriend Lamya. Then Havoc and Schieska followed. After that more parental couples joined the dance floor.

The dance finished and the wedding couple came together again.

"So Winry…how was your dance?" Ed asked as he turned to lean on her and start another dance.

"Oh, just fine. You?" Winry said as she leaned her head on Ed's shoulder.

Ed chuckled as he lowered his lips on hers.

The sweet taste of oil from automail and strawberries from Winry's lip-gloss filled Ed's mouth. He grinned into the kiss and answered, "Mhmmm….yes I always enjoy dancing with parental units."

Winry stopped and looked into Ed's eyes and smiled. "Do you know that my face hurts from smiling too much?"

"Is that really that bad?" Ed said as he deepened the kiss.

----------------------------------------------------

So what do ya think?

It was a little fast yes but I am not very good at writing stories yet so please bear with me. Any constructive criticism would be nice.

I hope you all have a nice day.

See you later!


End file.
